


All Was Golden in the Sky

by mxgxnx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgxnx/pseuds/mxgxnx
Summary: Just another Marauders textfic; sorry I'm terrible at summariesTitle inspired by When the Day Met the Night- Panic! At the Disco.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	All Was Golden in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! This is going to be a mix of a textfic with some prose chapters to spice things up. The initial chapters will be in text format

**Fun Times**

**James**

Well

It’s time

**Sirius**

Today is the day

A very sad day indeed.

**Dorcas**

I can’t believe it’s happened already

Woe is me

**Lily**

Marlene literally hasn’t stopped crying since last night

**Sirius**

Aw poor thing

In her defence she did finish that entire bottle of wine

**James**

And two G&Ts

**Peter**

And my rum and coke

:(

**Lily**

I don’t feel as bad as I should

Should I feel guilty

**Dorcas**

Yes.

Shame

**Sirius**

Shame

**James**

SHAME

**Marlene**

Shame :(

**Lily**

Aw babe you still in Alice’s room?

**Marlene**

Yes :(

**Sirius**

How’re you holding up Marls

Do you want me to send over some Blackgammon

**Dorcas**

Dear god

No

The whole house will stink

**Peter**

I agree with Dorcs

**James**

Sorry mate, but no blackgammon

The last time you made it you nearly cut off your toe

**Lily**

Still don’t know how you managed that

**Sirius**

Rude.

It’s the best hangover cure and you know it

**Dorcas**

Anyway…

You sure you don’t need anything Marls?

**Marlene**

I want Alice back :(

**Lily**

Aww :(

**Peter**

Aww :(

**Sirius**

Aww :(

**Dorcas**

Aww :(

**James**

AWW! :((((((

**Alice**

OMG guys

Marls

It’s only been half an hour!!

**Marlene**

Too long :(

**Alice**

I’m just fifteen minutes away!

**Dorcas**

Als you just had to remind her

Now she’s crying about how it used to take 15s

for her to meet you  
And now she doesn’t know how to wait that long

**James**

We’re 15 mins away from you guys!! :/

Why do I feel offended???

**Lily**

Not now Potter

**Sirius**

I for one

Am offended too

**Peter**

Same

**Alice**

Oh god

Don’t make me feel guilty :(

**Marlene**

But it’s our last year of uni!

And you’re not living with us!!!

:(

**James**

You can't blame her Marls   
Oh to be young and in love

**Sirius**

Love me tender 

Love me sweet 

**James**

NEVER LET ME GOOOO

**Dorcas**

Please stop

But am not gonna lie

It does feel weird

Anyway

How’s it going Al?

**Alice**

Frankie and I’ve got all the boxes in

And we’re now sitting on the sofa

Ngl the furniture in this house is pretty bangin’

And there’s this little Chinese takeaway 2 doors down

And let me tell you it smells divine

**Lily**

Ah that sounds great!

Well, if you need any help unpacking just let us know!

**Sirius**

Yes do let us know Alice dear

Although I demand payment

In the form of prawn balls

**James**

Ohh fuck I could really go

For some sweet n sour prawn balls rn!

**Peter**

James it’s 10am

Is that you I hear near the fridge

You better not finish my sweet chilli sauce!

Oh for Christ’s sake James why’re you so clumsy!!!

**Sirius**

Classic Prongs!

**Lily**

Anyhoooo

Alice could you make it round for tea this evening?

Ophelia should be here by 3 or so

And we’d love for you to meet her

**Sirius**

How’s it feel

To get a new flatmate?

She seemed nice right?

**Dorcas**

Yeah well she seems pretty quiet

Didn’t talk much

But compared to the one obsessed with penguins

And the one who carried five knives in her purse

She was the best option

**Marlene**

She’s no Alice obviously :(

**Alice**

Aw guys give her a chance

She’s probably a bit shy

And yes I’ll make it in time for tea :)

**Lily**

Fab

Yeah she seems nice enough

I hope she makes an effort though

Don’t want to be the only one talking

**James**

Well that’s a different issue xD

**Lily**

Piss off, Potter

**James**

:(

What course is she doing????

**Dorcas**

Theatre and English

**Peter**

Oh wow  
Maybe Moony knows her?

**Dorcas**

Oh yeah she could have a few classes with him

Speaking of which

Where is our next Hemingway?

**Sirius**

He’s still asleep

Probably won’t be awake till 1

**Marlene**

Poor Remus

He spent half of last night listening to me rant

About how I’d rather write an essay about

Rome and the Barbarians

Than see Alice leave

**Dorcas**

And he spent the other half

Helping Lily sweep up the vase she smashed against the wall

Which she claimed she didn’t

Even though she was clearly aiming

For the back of James’ head

**Lily**

Guilty as charged

But it was for a valid reason

Potter just had to say he was team Jacob

**James**

How rude!!!

I stand by my argument

Jacob is a werewolf

And werewolves are much cooler than vampires!!!

The only exception is Dracula

**Remus**

Hello

Good morning

**Dorcas**

Oh hello there!  
What a surprise

**Peter**

Hello good sir

**Sirius**

Morning moony

How come you’re up this early

**Remus**

Well, my phone kept vibrating

Like a fucking maniac

So, it was a tad bit difficult to ignore

**Alice**

Apologies Rem

It seems as though my leaving caused some

Emotional turmoil

**Marlene**

Damn right it did :(

**Dorcas**

Re do you know someone called

Ophelia Clarke

Is she in any of your classes

**Remus**

Hmm

Can’t seem to remember really

There may have been an Ophelia in my

classics lecture last year

**James**

I’m sure she’ll be nice

Otherwise you lot wouldn’t have chosen her

Because you’re all quite

Picky

**Marlene**

Rude

**Lily**

Rude

**Dorcas**

Rude

**Alice**

Rude

Alright I have to start unpacking

See y’all soon though girlies!

**Marlene**

Can’t wait!

**Sirius**

Talk later Als

**James**

Goodbye!!

Moony would you like a cup of tea?

**Remus**

Yeah would love one actually

**Peter**

Could I get one too?

Oh for fucks sake James that better not

be my teacups!!!

Good lord you’re clumsy

**James**

Oops?

**Lily**

Lol

**Sirius**

Ah James mate

Don't tell me it was the pretty blue ones

**Remus**

Well I guess this is my cue to say goodbye

and bring out the broom

You girls have fun today

And let us know how Ophelia is

**Dorcas**

Will do!  
Goodbye fellas!

**Peter**

Do any of you have superglue?

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
